


Glimpse

by Alurax



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Demons suck, M/M, Turks are nosey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tear slid down Vincent's face, as the demon's chuckles grew louder. "What are you trying to say, Chaos?" He whispered, his voice steadier than it had been all day. "I figured you were sick of seeing the past, and would like a glimpse of the future."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

The lining of his vision was red. There was no way of telling if it was from the heavy heat hanging in the air, or the blood splattered on Vincent's face, but everywhere he looked only the sight of blood and dismembered corpses, stretched far out over the horizon. A stale taste of both blood and flesh lingered in his mouth, making him want to hurl.

The remains of Midgar ruins began to seem clear through his blurred vision, as well as the faces of his victims.

"What happened here?" The gunman asked hollowly to no one. As if he didn't already know the answer.

Some of the anonymous faces began to seem familiar. All the people he'd loved. His family in a sense, and he'd hurt them. They'd defended him so many times, and because of him, they were gone.

Tifa. The gentle barmaid, her beautiful auburn hair now stained with the blood pouring from her own throat. Cloud lay near her, sword hanging limply from his hand. Too bad it didn't do any good at preventing the gaping wound that cleaved his clear in half. Nanaki. The only true intellectual he could talk to on a regular basis, despite his young age, was sprawled over two small children. Ones he could barely identify through the thick mass of torn red fur that poured from the lion-wolf's shredded back.

Yuffie hung, pinned to the side of what must've once been 7:th heaven, by a large garter. Her limbs had been torn off, the limp hand still clinging tightly to her shurikan. Reeve lay a few meters away, hardly recognizable, if it hadn't been for his robes, and the magical cat, Cait Sith, sprawled over his chest. Sizzling wires hanging from the half that was still intact. The rest of him nowhere to be found.

Even Barret. He was never too fond of the gun-armed man, but he really did have a big heart, past his rugged rough exterior. It seemed like he was standing in front of Nanaki, helping him to protect the children, but even he was no match for the fury of the attacks. It was unnerving to see that large burly form reduced to barely nothing.

A tear came to his eyes, even at the sight of the ones he knew from ShinRa. The Turks lay in a circle around their boss, trying to defend him to the end. At least… he thought that was ShinRa. Though it seemed, on top of protecting Rufus, they were as equally desperate to keep each other alive. That annoyingly loveable red-head lay atop his partner, possibly having jumped in front of him in a futile attempt to block an oncoming attack. Tseng held the blond rookie in his arms, the positioning of his hands, looking like he was trying to hold her intestines from spilling from the deep slash in her stomach.

The play of their struggles repeated over in his head. Their screams continuing to echo through the ex-Turk's hollow mind. Until the frighteningly familiar weight cradled in his arms, began to divert his attention. Vincent glanced down at the face of his lover, stained by blood, those bright blue eyes he'd come to love so much, now staring blankly up at him. His heart pounded hard into his ribs, soon realizing the positioning of his demon hand. The bizarre sticky warmth that he'd realized was enveloping it was from where it was lodged straight through the pilot's heart. His hand scrapped across the leather of his pants, before he tried to pull it slowly from his chest.

The blond pilot didn't even flinch, when he did, bringing a tear to his crimson eyes. He pulled his love up into his shaking arms, the tears falling onto the uncharacteristically pale face. The idiot had probably tried to reason with him. Thrown himself at Vincent in some desperate attempt to bring him back into control. He didn't even have his Venus Gospel in hand.

"Cid." He finally choked, the unseen images flashing through his brain. The desperate struggles against him that had been futile against the rampaging demon. Why? Why did they try? They'd seen his power. Why did they think they could stop him? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Why? Why? Why did he do this? Why did Chaos have to do this to them? Wasn't he happy?

The demon's laughter pushed his thoughts out of the way. Only filling his head with the sound of him mocking his own naivity.

Vincent's breath grew harsher, his anger rising. Rising at himself. At that damn monster that'd taken everything away from him.

"Why?" He clung to his lover desperately, shouting to the sky. "DAMN YOU CHAOS!! WHY!?"

xXx

The gunman snapped awake, sitting up in the warm bed he knew oh so well. He clawed at the sheets checking everything. The bed, the walls, even himself for the traces of blood. Nothing was there.

"Nonono." He buried his face in his hands, body drenched in a cold sweat. "No no. I can't let this happen." Chaos' laughter had died down to a hollow chuckle. "SHUT UP!!"

Unfortunately that just seemed to entice him further. The stagnant taste… the smells were still invading his senses. His skin even felt as if it was still tainted by blood, even though his eyes told him nothing was there… at least when they were open.

The sounds of mummers downstairs, broke his train of thought. He stared at the door, as if it would miraculously enable him to see all the way down into the bar. Instead, Vincent slid out of bed, slipping his robe on, and decided to see for himself.

He couldn't stop his body from trembling as his feet took him down the stairs. The 7:th Heaven's common room was surprisingly packed. The gunman couldn't remember when he'd seen this many people here, or maybe he just never paid that much attention. One by one the faces began to come to his mind. He did recognize them. His heart started to pound again, tears threatening his eyes.

Everyone of them. All the people sitting around this room were there. All these strangers ceased to be so, all becoming prey. Victims to the demons insatiable hunger.

"Mornin, Sunshine."

The familiar voice snapped Vincent's attention to the pilot sitting on the edge of the bar, a steaming cup sitting in front of him. Vincent looked past him to the others. His family sat along the long black table.

Tifa tended customers, Cloud, Barret, Denzel and Marlene were playing cards. Tifa and Reeve were actively gossiping back and forth.

Even the Turks were there. All four of them, sitting, drinking, laughing. Everyone seemed to be going on like nothing was wrong. Unaware of their fate at just being in the same room as him.

The images of each face ripped to pieces, and possibly devowered, flashed in his mind at the sight of them.

"Are you alright?" Vincent's attention diverted to the young lion-wolf, laying on the ground next to the end of the bar near Cid. His shredded body hit him hard at the sound of his voice.

"Vince?" The blood stained face of his lover, forced him backwards, falling against the stairs.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down!" Cid jumped from his seat, over to Vincent. Even Nanaki crept over with concern at the gunman's odd behavior. Cid grasped Vincent's arms, gently trying to coax his attention back to normal. "You ok, baby?"

The ex-Turk's crimson eyes gleamed up at him. He pushed up the pilot's shirt, running his hands along the warm skin. It was ok, there was nothing there. No gaping hole. Just the strong chest, and chiseled abs he'd grown so fond of. Cid's face flushed slightly. "Er, uh, Vince? What are you doing?"

Vincent still didn't say anything. He grasped the pilot's head in between his hands, examining his face. No blood. And that same familiar gleam of life in his eyes. Vincent kissed him desperately, throwing his arms around the pilot, crying into his neck. His legs pulled up, to fully curl into his lap, as Cid was now sitting on the steps.

Cid held Vincent tightly, fingers lacing through the long black strands, still tangled from sleeping. "Vincent, you're shakin like a rattler. What's wrong?"

"You were dead." He sobbed.

"What?"

"." He spoke low and fast, his voice only emerging as a desperate whimper.

"Whoa, baby. I can't understand a word you're saying." Cid nudged Vincent back to look at him, brushing a calloused finger under his eye. "Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

Vincent scrubbed his face, pushing in on his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to stabilize himself. Too bad once he started talking it didn't help much. "Chaos broke free, and started killing everyone. I don't remember everything, but those images were so vivid, and there was so much blood and body parts thrown around, and you all tried to stop meanditdidn'tworkandyoualldiedandit''msosorry." He held onto Cid again, sobbing audibly into his neck, not even caring that he sounded like a frightened child. Honestly, the gunman felt like one.

All eyes were silently fixed on them, most just grimacing at the display. The only eyes that mattered showing concern. Cid would've told them all to 'fuck off' but his attention was too diverted upon the frail man weeping in his arms. Instead, he wrapped an arm around the thin legs, lifting him into his arms, and carried him up the stairs.

Nanaki followed, as well as Tifa. Soon joined by Reeve and Yuffie.

Barret took the opportunity, which the pilot couldn't, slamming his metal hand on the bar. "Fuckin show's over. Stop starin!"

The occupants tensed, returning to their food. Though respectfully quieter than before.

Three pairs of eyes fell upon Tseng, who nodded, commanding them to rise and follow.

xXx

"Vince. It's alright now, Baby. It was just a dream." Cid rocked his lover in his arms. They were now sitting on the bed, back in their designated room. Nanaki and Tifa sat on the bed, flanking them on either side, while Yuffie and Reeve watched helplessly from the wall. They really just came out of curiosity. No one but Cid had ever seen Vincent cry before, and the fact that he was sobbing this shamelessly was truly a sight to behold.

"I know that, Cid." He sniffed, wiping his nose. "But it was so real. I can still feel everything from it though. I can still." His hand moved over his mouth, feeling sick again. "Taste them."

Nanaki placed a paw on the gunman's still shaking arm. "Your nightmares have always been rather vivid."

"But that was just because I had felt them before. I've never seen things this clearly, if I hadn't seen it yet. I'm just scared that these are his thoughts." The small chuckle that emerged from that comment seemed to confirm his fears, pushing his arms further around the strong neck.

Tifa traced a hand around Vincent's face, moving the strands that'd fallen into place over his eyes. "But you said Chaos liked us. Why would he try to kill us?"

"I don't know." He sobbed again, clinging tighter to his lover. Cid sighed, rocking him again, hands running along the slender form to pull him closer to him. "Could ya'll leave us alone for a while?"

Tifa sighed. "Sure, Cid." She stood, heading towards the door. Nanaki leapt from the mattress following. Reeve had already exited, but Tifa had to grab the little ninja's arm to pull her out.

When the door shut, Vincent sighed, pulling out of Cid's grasp. "I'm sorry. I know I sound like a stupid child, and I just got everyone all stirred up over nothing."

"No ya don't, Vince." Cid sat up with him, brushing away the stubborn tears. "If something's upsetting ya I wanna know 'bout it. But it was a dream. Chaos is just tryin ta mind fuck ya."

Vincent laughed at the crude term.

Cid smiled, kissing him. "See. There's that beautiful smile. You just need to try not ta let him get to you."

Vincent pushed his hair behind his ear. "I suppose."

"What do you think you're doing?" Tifa's voice rang through the door. "You can't go in there."

"We have to. It's a matter of security."

"Look, Tseng." Reeve pleaded. "Vincent's a bit freaked right now. He doesn't need this kind of stress."

"If Mr. Valentine is losing control of his demons then we need see into it."

"Vin's not losing control of anything." Cried Yuffie.

Cid groaned. "Those damn Turks gotta poke their noses into everybody's business." He slid from the bed, slamming through the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"We just need to speak with Mr. Valentine." Protested Tseng.

"Vince ain't gonna see no one. It's under control, now get your sorry asses outta here, before I kick 'em out. No demon's are breaking free, and no one's gonna die. It was just a nightmare that freaked him out, is all."

*"He loves to cling to his delusions, doesn't he?"

A tear slid down Vincent's face, as the demon's chuckles grew louder. "What are you trying to say, Chaos?" He whispered, his voice steadier than it had been all day.

*"Well… I just figured you were sick of having dreams about the past." He laughed again, soon joined by the others. Hellmasker's ringing over all to send a chill throughout his body.

^ "Just figured we should give you a small glimpse of the future."

The laughter grew, engulfing his thoughts. Vincent sobbed again, burying his face in his hands. "Please… don't do this. At least stay away from my family."

*"HAHA. We can't help that… you know they'll get in the way."

…

…

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> AN:no clue... i was having very random thoughts about Barret's sexual oreintation (which is up) then this came to me
> 
> i'm aware that it has potential for me to continue, but at the moment it's not going to. if you wanna, be my guest, just let me know so i can read


End file.
